Heated Love
by ScarletteStar101
Summary: This is my spin of the vampire diaries. I do not own or claim the show. I just think Damon is hot and had a dream about him. this story is what happened in my dream. My oc looks kind of like Anna Sophia Robb in this picture. Alternate History and alternate universe. Rated M for future content.
1. Chapter 1

My story starts with a small, laid back party at my house. Just my friends and my roommates' friends are invited. It's been about a year and a half since I moved out of my parents' house and I'm almost legal drinking age (yay). I'm excited for tonight because Jay, the guy I've been unofficially talking to, is coming. It'll be the first time we'll really get to spend time together in a while.

I look in the mirror to finish my mascara and check to make sure my long blonde hair is still straight. It's been getting lighter as summer approaches; it's on the way to becoming bleach blonde, just not there yet. I head downstairs to wait to greet the guests. After a while everyone is here and the party gets started.

I keep talking to my friends with Jay beside me, we haven't gotten much time alone. He doesn't seem too happy right now. I wonder what's up with him. Later on I realize that he disappeared, so I ask around and I am told that he's out sitting on the porch. I walk outside and see him sitting on one of the couches, looking upset.

"Mind if I join you?" I ask quietly. He looks into my green eyes for a moment before nodding. So I take a seat next to him. I look out across the yard then look back him. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No." He sighs. "I just didn't think you'd pay so little attention to me tonight," he pauses then continues, "Especially when I thought we had something and we have so little time before I go home for the summer."

"Of course I want to spend time with you, but I am a host at this party. I have to talk to other people." Then I blush, "so you think we have something?" I look at Jay. He has dark brown hair, it might be black but I can't tell since its night, and chocolate colored eyes. He looks then but he's actually lean.

He smiles at me, "Yes, I like you, but who wouldn't?" He looks away, "You're sweet, smart, and beautiful. I'd like to go out with you."

I give him a hug and he wraps his arms around me giving me butterflies. We've been friend for a year but this hug is different. It's heated. And I notice we are standing. When did we stand up? We sit back down on the couch and I snuggle up to him, he puts his arm around my waist. But I jump away when I hear the door open. Damon and Alice step out and ask if the can join us. They sit on the couch across from us. Soon there is quite a few people from the party out here.

Damon and I have been friends for almost as long as I've been in this house but we were never close and didn't talk much. However, every time he looks at me I feel warm and tingly. I feel like he's supposed to be in my life. I catch him looking at me and Jay, who still has his arm around me, through my peripheral vison. It seems like the warmth from his smile isn't there right now. I try not to let it get to me, instead I keep talking, but I can tell something is bothering him. So I get up while Jay is occupied and I tap Damon inconspicuously on my way inside, hoping he'll follow.

After I'm inside turn a corner into an empty room and lean against the wall to as I for Damon to come inside. I hear the door and I grab his hand as he is about to walk by. I pull him around the corner to face me.

"What's wrong, Damon?" I ask sternly but I can hear the concern in my voice. "I can tell something is bothering you. Your smile doesn't have the warmth it normally does." I watch him carefully.

"It's nothing." He says as he sees the worry in me.

"You really think I'm going to let you walk away with that as your answer?" I question him. "Tell me the truth, I just want to help."

"I don't want to worry you, I never have. It's just things aren't going well between me and Alice right now, that's all." He smiles weakly at me.

I'm still not sure if I believe him but I'm not going to push him since he's upset. "Ok." I say as I take his hand, "Just know that I am here for you and I'll help in any way that I can." I squeeze his and look into his pretty blue eyes, hoping he understand what I can't put into words. We stay like that, looking into each other eyes from a few minutes.

I walk away slowly and go back outside. I take my seat next to Jay and his arm goes back around with a gentle squeeze. Not long after I've joined the conversation, Damon comes out and sits next to Alice again. We glance at each other a few times. I don't notice Jay taking sideways glances at me and Damon, his smile faulting for a moment. However, I watch as he leaves, looking a little frustrated.

I follow him, knowing by the walk he walked away that he was upset. I can't find him and I realize that he is good at disappearing. I start searching the house and I find him in one of the empty bedrooms, sitting on the bed.

"What is it this time?" I ask, concerned but slightly agitated.

He stands up and looks away. "I get that this is a party and you are the host. But walking away to have a private conversation with other guys? I'm not ok with that." His words spill out in an angry rush as he looks at me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you or cause you to doubt me. He's my friend, and he's having problems with his girlfriend. We're just friends, I was worried about him. But I like you. I want to be with you." I say earnestly, stepping closer to him and looking him in the eyes.

He takes the last step to fill the space between us and looks deeply at me briefly. Then in one fluid motion, he cups my face with his hands and kisses me. I thought the hug from earlier was heated, this kiss is hot. One that could escalate too quickly if someone isn't careful. I kiss him back till it feels like I can't breathe then pull away slowly, looking at him.

"Look, I am really sorry for all the interruptions tonight. But if you stay after the party you can have me all to yourself. We can hang out as late as you want." I smile at him.

He agreed to that and we went back to enjoy the party with our friends. The rest of the night flies by smoothly. Everyone had a great time that I know of, most of them were laughing until they cried.

So I hug my friends goodbye as they leave to go to their own homes for the night. Jay stays behind. One of his friends offers him a ride home that he declines because he has his truck here. I smile as the last guests leave. My roommates go upstairs to go to bed. We sit outside to talk for a little while.


	2. Chapter 2

It's the next day. I'm on the porch waiting for Jay to come over. After a little while I see his car pull into the drive way. "Come on," I take his hand. "I want to show you something." I lead up the stairs of the tower. At the top is a circular room, where bookcases cover the majority of the walls, other than the large window. There's a futon on the half-wall that blocks the stairs. "This is my personal library."

"Wow, this is a great place for someone like you." He says as he looks around the room.

"Yea… I sometimes draw up here too. And I've even fallen asleep on the futon a few times. It's a super fluffy one." I look at the room with loving eyes.

Jay sits on the futon and pulls me by my hand. I land on his lap. I look up at him and I know my face is red because I can feel the heat of a blush across my cheeks. He smiles down at me. He leans in slowly to kiss me. I close my eyes when our lips touch. It's a passionate kiss that I melt into. It's not fireworks but it's heated. I wrap my arms around him, pulling us close. Then the sweet, soft changes into a hard, hungry-like kiss. I want him, and I can tell by the way he's kissing me and holding me against him that he wants me too. I'm confused on what I should do though. I'm tempted to give in. We break away to breathe and he's pulling on me, much more and we'd end up laying down. I'm not ready for this.

I pull away. I look at him, unable to read what he's thinking. "I'm sorry, I'm not ready to go that far." I say quietly, looking just barely away from his eyes.

It's ok. I understand I'm sorry if I pushed you. I never meant to make you uncomfortable." Jay says concerned.

"I think we should call it a day, it got late pretty quick. I have chores to and work tomorrow to get ready for." I say, not knowing what else we can do since the atmosphere is awkward.

"Let's hang out for a little longer, please." Jay takes my hand and tries to change my mind.

"I guess we can watch a movie or a show on Netflix." I say as I think.

"Ok. I'll go get it ready to watch." He kisses me on the cheek and walks downstairs.

"I'll get the snacks and drinks." I yell down the stairs. I look around the room, re-capping what just happened. And I start my way down towards the kitchen. I have the evening free but I do have work all day tomorrow. My phone vibrates as I enter the kitchen. Damon is calling me. I answer and stick the phone between my ear and my shoulder and I put the popcorn in the microwave. 'Hello." I say as I open the fridge and I can't help but smile.

"Hey, so me and Alice broke up." Damon states almost non-emotional as he usually is.

"Oh my gosh." I don't know what to think. "I'm sorry." I end up saying out of habit.

"It's fine. But I need a place to stay." He say with ease and confidence. I bet he's smirking.

"Is that why you called me?" I ask.

"Not really. But you did say you wanted to help. And it would only be temporary."

"No. It wouldn't work. The other girls that live here wouldn't be happy about it. And we need the space for paying renters." I stumble over my words.

"Please, I need a place and quick. She'll be home in an hour and a half. I have to be out of the house before she returns. I have no one else to at such short notice."

"Wow, you actually said please. Hmmmm…." I'm hesitating on it while I think about it. "Fine. But we will have to establish some ground rules. Call when you're on the way." I hang up the phone. 'I can't believe I just did that.' I think to myself. 'What will Jay think when he finds out. I should tell him.'

I bring the snacks and watch a show on Netflix with Jay. I curled up with him at some point during the show. But now that it's over, we clean up. And my phone vibrates again. 'Dang, Jay is still here and I haven't told him He can't find out this way.' I answer while Jay is busy getting ready. "Hey. I need you to do me a favor. Pass the house."

"What?!"

"Jay is here and I haven't told him." I rush the words knowing I don't have much time.

"But…" He starts until I cut him off.

"Just do it, if you want to stay here." I hang up the phone and find Jay. I walk him out and hug him goodbye. He gives me a quick kiss on my cheek before he walks away. I see Damon's car pass the house as Jay is starting out the drive way

I sigh in relief. A few moments later, Damon returns. "Boyfriend left? So you're available now, right?" He jokes with a smile.

"Not funny." But I don't notice that I'm smiling along with him. I let him inside, and I give him a tour of the house, excluding my hidden library. I sit in the living room with him and get ready to talk some business.

"About those rules…" I start off, hesitant to have this conversation. "But it's something we need to have set up." I say and then prepare for the worst.

"Ok." He kept short and simple just like he normally does.

"Well, you'll have to do your part to help out around the house with chores and supplies." I say as I'm thinking. "No loud, late-night visitors." I blush as I think about that and what that could lead to. "And…don't go walking around the house half naked." I barely manage to say.

"It's not like some of these girls here wouldn't enjoy it." He smirks at me. "I bet you would even enjoy it."

"That's enough, now one last thing. If this becomes an extended live-in situation, you'll have to start paying rent as well." I finish. "And if I think of anything else, I'll let you know. Your room is on the second floor. Come on, I'll show you."

We grab his stuff and go upstairs. His room, the one I'm giving him, is on the far end across from mind. I don't normally let people use that room because I like being the only one around here, the rooms next to mine and his are also empty. However, I want to keep him far away from the other girls in the house.


End file.
